Rescued from the Dursleys
by I. H. Scribe
Summary: An owl flies through the window and drops a bloodstained stick on Jim Moriarty's head.


Fandoms: Sherlock, Harry Potter

Characters: Jim Moriarty, Harry Potter

Prompt: Jim's a fix-it guy, right? Sherlock described it with 'dear Jim help me with x.' What if it was: Dear Jim, please save me from my relatives. Actual letter or not, your decision.

Prompt Made By: RuneWitchSakura

Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless _I. H. Scribe_ is listed after _Prompt Made By_ chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

* * *

It started with an open window. Jim Moriarty had no idea how his interesting his day was about to get. After all, he had no idea about the hidden world of wizards, much less that they used owls to deliver letters between them.

The owl that flew in through the open window was a beautiful snowy owl, even if she was rather grouchy for an owl. She dropped a bloodstained stick on top of Jim's head. Jim would have been very upset with this, if not for the fact that the stick did _something_.

As soon as Jim reached down to touch it, the stick vibrated, gave his fingers a small shock, and shot forward into the gigantic map of England that took up almost all the space on one of the walls. It landed in the spot of Little Whining in Surrey.

"Interesting," Jim said. The owl barked at him, flew around the room and landed on the stick. "Seb! Get the car! We're going to Surrey!"

* * *

After arriving in Little Whining – in the dead of night, no less – it was only a matter of following the snowy owl's directions as she sat herself on the hood, and spread her one of her wings when they should turn left or right. Finally, they arrived at #4 Privet Drive, and the owl took off, flying into one of the windows.

"Let's go see where our owl friend is leading us," Jim said. It was the work of seconds to pick the locks on the front door. The two men crept upstairs, in search of the room the owl flew into. It wasn't hard to figure out – the only one with padlocks on the outside.

Inside the room was a horrifying sight. The owl hopped around on the headboard of a rundown bed. On top of the bed, what seemed to be a pile of bloody rags at first sight, was in fact a beaten and bloody boy. Jim and Sebastian froze at the sight.

"Kill. Them. All," Jim hissed at Sebastian. The other man nodded, and began visiting the other rooms silently. Two quiet _whumps_ sounded, followed by another, and then one more, and then Sebastian returned.

"Parents, I assume, another boy following in the footsteps of the father, and another woman in what looked like the guest room. Jim nodded. The boy on the bed stirred, and the owl hopped down and nipped at his nose.

"Hedwig?" the boy asked. "Thought you got out."

"She did," Jim said. "She got us. We're going to take care of you."

"Won't matter. He'll just do it again."

"No he won't. You're never coming back here again."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"There's...floorboards under bed...cupboard under stairs...my stuff."

"Sebastian will get them and then we'll get you out of here, alright?"

"M'kay," the boy said.

Sebastian quickly loaded the car with the boys things, then returned to the boy's bedroom.

"He doesn't look good. Help me get him to the car. We'll get him to one of the doctors we have at the compound."

* * *

When Harry woke up, he was in a very comfortable bed, with beeping machines hooked up to him, and several of his limbs in casts. There was an oddly familiar man sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," the man said. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Uncle Vernon was angry at me for something," Harry said. "Something to do with Aunt Marge's dog I think. It's kind of fuzzy after that."

"Not surprising. You had a severe concussion on top of a fractured skull. I'm Jim. Me and Sebastian rescued you from that place."

"Sebastian and I," Harry corrected, absentmindedly. He blushed. "Sorry, habit. Hermione's very strict with proper grammar and everything."

Jim grinned. "It's quite alright. You've told me quite a bit about both your friends, Hermione and Ron, since you woke up the first time. She sounds very good for you."

Harry noticed he didn't say the same thing about Ron. "First time?"

"Yes, this is the tenth time you've woken up since we first met – once at the place we rescued you from, twice in the car on the way to the doctor, once while they worked on you, and then six times since they placed you in this bed. It's nice to meet you again, Mr. Potter."

"You too." Harry yawned.

"If you're tired, go back to sleep. Either Sebastian or I will be here when you wake up again."

* * *

The next time Harry woke up, there was a different man in the chair.

"You S'bast'n?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Do you remember me from before?"

"No. Jim said he'd be here or 'Bastian would."

"Well, the doctors will certainly be glad to know you're capable of remembering things now. There was a possibility of your ability to form long-term memories not coming back."

"Oh don't tell him that, Seb," Jim said, entering the room with a young woman. "You'll scare him."

"I'd rather know it anyway," Harry said. "Seb?"

"You may continue calling me Bastian if you wish."

"This," Jim said, gesturing to the woman, "Is Isabella DeWinter, young Harry's new magical guardian."

"Magical guardians are the people who see muggle-born and muggle-raised students through the magical world, ensuring their safety and proper knowledge," Isabella told Harry. "Your previous magical guardian was Albus Dumbledore, who, I imagine, did not have the requisite once-a-month meeting with you?"

Harry shook his head, and Isabella continued, "I thought as much. I will help guide you in your affairs in the Wizarding world, while your muggle guardian will do the same in the muggle world."

"The Dursleys won't help with that," Harry said.

"Vernon and Petunia are no longer your guardians," Jim said. "I am! Now, Seb and I will leave you to get to know your new magical guardian, until she needs to leave." Jim grabbed Sebastian and dragged him out of the room.

"You'll be leaving soon?"

"I will need to submit some paperwork at the Ministry of Magic. It's just a formality. The goblins have already accepted my place as your Magical Guardian."

"Won't Dumbledore fight it?"

"Yes, but as I am the one requested to be your Magical Guardian by Mr. Moriarty, I will be the one to remain so. Even if he tries to overturn it in his own favor, we'll just use his offices against him. He's the Head of the Wizengamot and the International Confederation. We will argue that, even if he steps down for the duration of the ruling, as Head of both of those bodies, he will be able to wield undue influence upon their members, leaving the goblins, or the muggle Queen as their only options."

"Oh. And the goblins have already accepted you, of course."

"And the Queen is to be informed shortly," Isabella said. "Mr. Moriarty apparently has some friends in high places. Now, shall we get to know each other?"

"Uh, sure?"

"My name is Isabella DeWinter. I was born into the Flint family – you may know of my younger brother Marcus; I believe he was on an opposing Quidditch team?"

"Yeah."

"While I am not a squib, I don't have the power necessary for the more taxing magical spells, so I didn't get a letter to Hogwarts. I attended one of the more specialized schools – Flightnorth Academy near Cardiff – and met my future husband, Joseph DeWinter, there. He's a muggleborn, you see, and my family was furious, so I was, naturally, disowned by them as soon as they found out about my marriage."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. My family wasn't a particularly loving one, though they never went to the extremes yours appears to have done. You needn't speak of it now, or even to me at all, but trust me when I tell you this, young Mr. Potter, talking about it to someone _will_ help."

* * *

"We cannot keep the boy in here forever, no matter how much we would like to," Sebastian said. "He'll need to return to that _school_, and we will not be able to protect him there."

"Why, Seb, I do believe you've gotten attached," Jim said, smiling wickedly.

"And you haven't?"

"I didn't say that." Jim's smile turned into a thoughtful frown. "All the paperwork is in place?"

"Yes. He's officially your ward."

"Good. And the Dursley family?"

"I've had the bodies moved. The police are investigating it now, as a kidnapping gone terribly wrong. They haven't found the bodies yet."

"Make sure there are no trails that lead back to us or Harry. Here," Jim said, handing him a list of names. "These are all the wizards in my employ, or at least the ones that came forward when I mentioned Dumbledore. Weed through them and pick two or three to train. They'll be attending school as Harry's bodyguards."

Sebastian nodded and turned to leave.

"And Seb? Don't go easy on them. I want to be sure they'll protect Harry from everything." Sebastian nodded again.

* * *

As always, I am accepting prompts, however, I am not accepting prompts through reviews. If you wish to give me a prompt, please see the Accepting Prompts section of my profile for instructions. Thank you.

I. H. Scribe


End file.
